Only A Dream
by GuessWho25
Summary: Natsu has a dream, will Lucy be able to help him through it? Sorry for the horrible summary. [NaLu] Link to the picture that inspired this is no now on my profile


This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic! Yay! Though I don't know if you can call it my first since I am currently working on two other Fairy Tail stories at the same time. Well, it's my first published one at least.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and its universe does not belong to me. I am merely doing free advertisement for Hiro Mashima.

~~FT~~

"Lucy!" The injured Dragon Slayer screamed.

Everything was moving in slow motion, his body, the arrow, her reaction.

They were back in the castle where they first encountered Future Rogue. The fire mage watched as Rogue launched his shadow arrow and sent it heading straight towards the celestial mage. He felt his body move on its own accord, not knowing if he was trying to stop the arrow with his body or just trying to stop it in general. But as he felt his fingers skim the ends of the arrow, he knew it was too late. He watched the arrow's ends dissolve as his fingers failed to grasp it and ultimately failed to stop it.

From there on, everything seemed to dissolve into darkness. It was just him, the arrow, and Lucy. There was no one besides them anymore, not even Future Lucy was there to stop it.

He watch as his body dropped to the ground, he watched as the arrow pierced her, he watched as the red substance stained the white top she wore a dark red color, he watched as her eye grew with fear, completely bewildered, and he watched as her once beautiful brown eyes lost their glow as she fell to the ground.

"Lucy!"

~ . ~

He woke with a jolt.

He stated into the dark room, nearly gasping for breath as his body shook.

"A dream. It was only a dream." He whispered, not sure if he was stating a fact or trying to convince himself.

He took his shaking hands and buried his face in them. It was then that he felt the wet trails of tears running down his face. He had been crying and only now had he realized it.

A bright light illuminated behind him. Then a soft voice called his name.

"Natsu?"

He turned around, afraid that this too might be a dream. But there she was, alive and well, hair in a mess, one hand rubbing the sleep away as she leaned over to the night stand to click on the light on beside the bed

"Natsu, are you okay?"

Quickly, he wiped away the tears, not wanting her to see him like that.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He knew he couldn't lie to her, especially with the way his voice shook.

The blonde signed. She knew the fire mage didn't like to show her his weak side so she wouldn't ask what the problem was, at least not now. Instead, she slightly turned around and adjusted her pillow against the bed frame before leaning on it. She then smiled at him and patted her lap, motioning for him to lay there.

Without and hesitation, the pink-haired man moved towards her, his head gently landing on her lap and his ear against her belly as his arms wrapped around her waist.

Almost instantly, Lucy ran her hands through the male's pink head of hair, massaging his scalp as she started humming a song she couldn't quite remember the words to. A song her mother would sing to her when would wake up from a nightmare. She didn't know how long they had lasted like that, but it wasn't until she felt his body relax against her the she decided it was okay to speak.

"Was it the same dream?" Her voice was soft, not wanting to startle him.

All the same, he still slightly stiffened at her question. Not trusting his voice, he nodded against her as he buried his face deeper into her.

She continued running her hands through his hair. "You know," she leaned slightly towards him, trying to get him to look at her. "I'm not going anywhere, especially not now."

As if on cue, Natsu felt a small nudge against the cheek that laid on her belly.

She let out a small giggle. "See, even the baby knows."

He felt a smile spread across his face as he nuzzled her belly before finally pulling back and looking at her. "I know." He patted his partner's belly tenderly. "And this little guy is gonna help daddy make sure mommy keeps her promise right?" He couldn't help but swell up in pride when he felt a kick as response. At six months, the kicks were pretty strong.

"How do you know it's a boy? _She_ could be a girl you know." She huffed even though she was happy that the mood had finally lifted.

The fire mage crossed his arms over his puffed out chest. "Call it instinct." Then he smiled at as he uncrossed his arms and reached for her left hand with his own. His wedding band shining brightly as the light bounced off of it. "Lucy, you are my greatest dream." His free hand cupped her cheek. "I don't ever want to lose you."

"You won't ever lose me." She smiled as she leaned into his touch. "Because you are my greatest dream."

But it wasn't only a dream, it was a dream come true.

~~FT~~

Food for Thought:

Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened.

This actually didn't take me all that long to write, I'm actually quite surprised by that. It just hit me in the middle of writing another Fairy Tail story I have in progress. It's almost done by the way so be on the lookout for that one.

Also, please excuse any typos or grammatical errors and such. I didn't exactly proof read it since I was too excited to post this and share it.

P.S. This story was inspired by a NaLu picture I saw on tumblr but I can't seem to find it anymore. I'll be on the lookout for that though


End file.
